


i'm lost in faith (oh how true it is)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, tender fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could, he’d like to stay in this maddening moment for the rest of time. Let the whole universe be contained to this room. Keith as the sun and Kuro and himself as his orbiting stars. Content to stay there until the sun died out or the universe faded out of existence.<br/>--<br/>A super self indulgent shiro/keith/kuro threesome smut piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm lost in faith (oh how true it is)

**Author's Note:**

> point to be noted: kuro’s galra hand has blunt claws on the end. 
> 
> also quick summary about kuro and his existence. hagar uses her druid magic (perhaps shes got some of shiro's quintessence stored up) so she can use it to 'clone' him and then use kuro as a plan b to try and create the galra's greatest weapon but hes not shiro like #duh and when he goes up against the voltron gang they like, bring him back and talk to him and convince him to switch sides.

“Easy. _Easy_ …” Shiro murmured, hands heavy on Keith’s hips as he guided the younger man slowly down on his cock. 

 

Short, strained puffs of air were falling out of Keith’s flushed face. His eyes were heavy with lust and desire, lips pink and parted. His slick fingers pulled off Shiro's length as he sank down the last few inches, rolling his hips sweetly to adjust himself to the sensation.

 

Keith’s eyes had fallen shut, the ruddy color of his face spreading down his neck. His hips were moving in tiny increments, more keen now on getting Shiro’s dick to grind against his prostate than anything else. Shiro’s hands tightened on Keith’s hips before he gave a gentle thrust up. Testing the waters. Keith's answering hum and slow smile made him thrust up harder. 

 

He felt the mattress between his legs dip. So Kuro had finally decided to join them. 

 

His dark twin moved until he was kneeling behind Keith, golden eyes half-lidded when he pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s shoulder, neck, cheek. Head lolling to the side, Keith brought a hand up to touch Kuro’s cheek. Guided him into a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and spit and desire.

 

‘ _So that’s what we look like,’_  Shiro thought to himself, smirking a little at how the kiss made Keith’s hips writhe and roll with impatience. 

 

Well. If it was more than Keith wanted…

 

Bracing his feet on the bed, Shiro pulled back as much as possible and thrust back in. Keith’s body jerked at the wet slap, mouth falling open with a dirty, shocked moan that Kuro lapped up with the tip of his tongue. His twin’s eyes were wide open now, greedily taking in the sight of Keith’s wrecked face as Shiro began to fuck him in earnest.

 

“Sh…” Keith began to say, eyes squeezing shut with a heavy shudder as the tips of Kuro’s metal claws ran teasingly up his thigh. Shiro watched with rapt attention as Kuro’s hand moved teasingly higher and higher until it was drawing circles in the crease of Keith’s thigh and hip.

 

And waited.

 

Kuro shot him a look and Shiro slowed his pace down to a near stop. And they both watched the frustration peak on Keith’s face almost instantly.

 

“Don’t stop,” Keith pleaded in a high whine, hand immediately grabbing Kuro’s and wrapping it around his flushed dick even as his hips began to move on their own on Shiro’s dick. 

 

Shiro wished he had a camera or something to capture the sight before him. Just something to memorialize the sight of Keith’s face tucked against Kuro’s neck, groaning wetly as his hips jerked up into Kuro’s fist while fucking himself on Shiro’s cock.

 

Tapping his knee against Kuro’s side, Shiro nodded down at the tin of lube lying on the other side of the bed. A wordless reminder of the invitation they'd given Kuro before they'd started. Kuro raised a questioning eyebrow but picked the tin up obediently. Dipped a finger into the lube with a frown. 

 

“Keith? Baby?” Shiro asked, sliding his palm against Keith’s cheek and making him look down at him. “Kuro’s gonna open you up some more and fuck you too. You feel up to it?”

 

The flare of heat his question birthed in Keith’s eyes was… It was like watching a sun being born. Keith nodded immediately, eagerly. Kuro meanwhile, was staring at them dumbly, human fingers slick with the viscous alien liquid they’d been using for lubricant. 

 

But he moved to action when Shiro pulled Keith down over him, murmuring, “Get down on all fours. That’s it, baby. Let him see you.”

 

Keith whimpered, elbows on either side of Shiro’s head. Shiro pressed kisses to Keith’s face, neck, lips, wishing he could be on the other side seeing what Kuro was seeing. What must they look like? Was it as hot as Shiro imagined it must be? Seeing Keith’s hole taking him all the way in? Seeing it twitch wetly like the greedy thing it was?

 

When Keith dropped his head down on Shiro’s shoulder, hips still moving in a steady up and down rhythm on Shiro's dick, the older man was given an unobstructed view of Kuro. 

 

His Galran counterpart was staring at Keith’s ass with a contemplative expression. He swept his fringe off his forehead with an impatient sweep of his right hand. His human fingers dipped into the tin again, gathering as much of the pale caramel-colored liquid as he could on two fingers.

 

The first touch of his fingers was warm and delightful. Shiro shuddered, arms tightening around Keith. A wet gasp fell against Shiro’s ear. Followed by a strained whimper of Kuro’s name when the first fingertip slipped in. Shiro bit down a curse of his own because it felt _good_. So _good_.

 

Kuro’s golden eyes shift between his finger, three knuckles in and dragging out, and the reactions it was causing in Keith and Shiro. It wasn’t exactly a calculating gaze but he was definitely cataloging everything, learning and remembering what they’re enjoying. And maybe a touch of wonder at the situation. 

 

He moved his finger in and out in a careful, careful manner that quickly frustrated the couple. “More,” Keith groaned, shooting a look over his shoulder at Kuro. “ _Harder_.”

 

The command made Kuro’s eyes flare gold for a few seconds. There was surprise and then nothing but wickedness there when he pushed the second finger in. Less careful and more firm. He scissored the fingers inside of Keith, fingertips teasing Shiro’s cock so perfectly. Continued until Keith was sobbing for a third finger and more. 

 

By that point Shiro's hands had migrated to holding Keith open. Shiro’s fingers squeezed the pert flesh to get Keith’s attention and asked, “What do you want Keith?”

 

“His dick,” Keith groaned, voice cracking at the end. “Need him… in me. Need you both in me.”

 

Smirking, Shiro looked over at his twin and said, “You heard him.”

 

Kuro’s answering grin is nothing but eager. He’s quick to rub the sticky lube on his own and shift forward. Shiro sucks a mark on Keith’s neck, right above his jugular, pressing his tongue against the vein as Kuro begins to push in.

 

“Relax,” Shiro groans, rubbing circles into Keith’s skin and back but Keith doesn’t seem to hear him. His partner’s face is twisted up into an expression of pleasure bordering on pain. A drop of sweat hangs on the end of a clump of hair, and falls when he Keith’s body shudders.

 

Kuro’s all the way in.  _Fuck_. It feels so overwhelmingly  _tight_ like this.

 

Opening his eyes, Shiro found himself staring up at Kuro and the soft, almost puzzled look on his face. He was running his Galra hand slowly up Keith’s back, the back of his fingers tracing the curve of Keith’s spine. Shiro noted the gentle fascination that filled Kuro’s eyes when he curled a few strands of Keith’s hand around his fingers. 

 

Then blinked in surprise when Kuro turned his gaze on him. Shiro held his breath, lashes fluttering as Kuro ran a single claw around the curve of his cheek. Kuro tilted his head to the side, an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he stared down at Shiro. 

 

Kuro opened his mouth and Shiro wonders what he’s going to say. But all that fell out of  _both_  their mouths was a long hiss as Keith squeezed down on both of them.

 

“Ffffff-” Keith moaned, fingers curled tightly into the sheets. “S-so… full.”

 

His hands moved to cup Keith’s face and check on the younger man. Besides being a little warm and lust-drunk, Keith seemed okay. Overwhelmed in the best of ways but okay.

 

“Please move. Please… Shiro…Kuro…”

 

The quiet plea has them moving as one, setting up a steady but hard rhythm whose only objective is to give Keith the pleasure he wants. Gone are the tender touches from before. Their hands grab onto Keith and hold him in place between them as they fuck him. And Keith allowed them to do so. He hung his head against Shiro’s collarbone and moaned and moaned and moaned for more.

 

Keith rose only when Kuro curled his arm around Keith’s chest and pulled him up on his knees. Shivered and groaned as he was held against Kuro’s body, fingers curled around the other mans wrist. _Whined_  in distress when Shiro grabbed his free hand and stopped him from touching himself. Sighed when Shiro linked their fingers together instead.

 

Kuro let out a surprised noise of his own when Keith’s hand moved to link their fingers together as well. Stared a touch dumbly over Keith’s shoulder where his Galra hand was now being held tightly by Keith’s fingers over his chest. Shiro would laugh if he had the breath to spare.

 

But as it was, all he could do was pant and groan and thrust harder up into Keith and against Kuro. If he could, he’d like to stay in this maddening moment for the rest of time. Let the whole universe be contained to this room. Keith as the sun and Kuro and himself as his orbiting stars. Content to stay there until the sun died out or the universe faded out of existence. 

 

A strangled cry filled the air when Kuro wrapped his still slick fingers around Keith’s cock. Shiro felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the flushed cock peeking through pale fingers. And found his own hand joining Kuro’s in stroking Keith off.

 

It didn’t take long. Barely a couple of minutes. Keith’s body began to shake as soon as Shiro’s fingers joined in on the fun, mouth falling open to let a stream of weak noises into the air. Kuro pressed his lips to Keith’s ear and began murmuring something that made Keith’s blush spread all the way down his chest.

 

Shiro stared in amazement, finding himself shifting up into a seated position. To hear what Kuro was saying and to be closer to the pair.

 

In that exact moment, a shudder ran down Keith’s frame before he let out an honest to God _shout_  as he came. His come splattered on Shiro’s torso and the fingers that were still jerking him off. The hard squeeze of his muscles around _both_ the cocks in him had the twins groaning as well. Feeling a hot gush against his dick, Shiro realized that Kuro had come as well. And that tipped him over the edge as well within a few thrusts.

 

“Fuck,” Keith sighed happily, gradually relaxing in between the two bodies he was being held between. He dropped his head back on Kuro’s shoulder, kissing his nose and giving Shiro a weak but elated grin. 

 

With a grin of his own, Shiro leaned in for a kiss of his own. A sweet press of lips that left him humming. “Happy?” he asks softly, reach around to touch Kuro and make sure the man was okay as well.

 

A golden eye peeked over Keith’s shoulder at him and nodded minutely. Just a little overwhelmed then. Shiro stroked Kuro’s ribs and let him rest. Keith was maneuvering them down on the bed, groaning as they slipped out of him. 

 

“ _Really_  happy,” he sighed, still holding onto both of them with a hand each.

 

They lay on the bed, sweaty limbs tangled together, waiting for their senses too return. Shiro could feel himself drifting away to sleep when Keith let out a disgusted noise and sleepily turned his head. Keith wriggled a little in place before groaning and sitting up, "Gotta go clean up."

 

Raising himself up on an elbow, Shiro watched Keith slip off the end of the bed and walks into the bath. Or more precisely, he watched the trickle of thick, white cum slide down Keith's thigh and contemplated a second round. Nothing as intense as what they'd just done but...

 

Turning towards Kuro, who's half-lidded eyes were locking on Keith, Shiro asked, "Want to go help him clean up?"

 

Kuro was on his feet and walking towards the bathroom before Shiro could blink, causing him to laugh at his twin's enthusiasm. For his part, he took his time. After all, they weren't going anywhere. So he stretched lazily, enjoyed the burn in his muscles, twisted the top back onto the lube tin and stashed it back in its place. Thought about fixing the sheets but figured, to hell with it. They were going to make a mess of it anyways so, why bother right now.

 

And  _then_ ambled over to the bathroom.

 

His cock twitched with renewed interest at the sight before him. Kuro had Keith pressed chest-first against the cool wall, his hands holding Keith's open so that he could lap up the come dripping out of Keith. The younger man was biting his knuckles, soft, muffled noises hidden under the sound of the hot water pouring over them. But every so often, Kuro's pleased little grunts would rise above the noise. 

 

It was when Keith's glazed eyes drifted towards the door and met his gaze that Shiro began to move forward. He felt the reedy, " _Shiro_ " Keith whined all the way down to his  _core_. His cock was well on its way to full hardness by the time he stood in front of Keith, pressing his thumbs against the underside of the younger man's jaws.

 

"You're doing so good, baby," Shiro murmured appreciatively, sliding Keith's wet hair back off his face. 

 

The praise made Keith shudder and whimper, leaning forward to press against Shiro's chest while he stuck his hips out further for Kuro. "Look at you," Shiro said, hand sliding down to pet Kuro's hair. "Taking his tongue so well. Does it feel good?"

 

Nodding frantically, Keith groaned pitifully into the quick peck Shiro dropped on his lips. "Shiro... I need..."

 

"I know."

 

With one more quick peck, Shiro dropped down to his knees in front of Keith. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the thick vein running along the underside, and licked up as slowly as he could. Keith's entire body jerked, followed by a loud curse. Shiro could tell Keith was close to coming. But he also didn't want to hurry his lover to his climax either. No, Shiro wanted to gently pull Keith up to the peak and let him enjoy the high.

 

So he took hold of Keith's slim length and wrapped his lips around the pink tip. The strangled cry Keith let out was gratifying. Shiro teased the slit until all he could taste was salty pre-come instead of clean water. Focused the spot underneath the head that he knew drove the younger man crazy. Like always, it did the trick. Keith's body trembled and shook between Shiro and Kuro's tongues, a choked noise falling from his lips.

 

Hot come splashed across his cheek and mouth and Shiro barely managed to catch a mouthful before the water washed it off. Regretfully licking his fingers clean, Shiro glanced up at Keith. He was still shaking, one arm braced against the wall to keep him standing. 

 

"That's not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to clean up but I'll take it," Keith laughed weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> /sticks leg up out from the sin bin  
> bonjour~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577912) by [ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight)




End file.
